


A Couple of Old Books

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate (1994), The Mummy Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the record, Jack's name is spelled with one 'L' in the movie, but the tags here didn't have that variant...and most people know the two 'L' version better.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Couple of Old Books

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Jack's name is spelled with one 'L' in the movie, but the tags here didn't have that variant...and most people know the two 'L' version better.

Colonel Jack O’Neil was not particularly fond of Abydos. When he left, and the good doctor had stayed, O’Neil had honestly hoped never to return. Then, when he got sidetracked on the way home, and found the other slimy little bastards like Ra, he had realized there was no such hope. Jackson would be needed, and they would have to find some way to keep communications open.

Of course, ways had been found, and O’Neil had learned that Jackson was a fairly benevolent guide to the Abydosians. He was willing to consult for the USAF, and had provided countless translations while living the desert chief’s role, husband to the young Sha'uri. Only this time, it had been necessary for O’Neil to bring the artifacts to Jackson, thus reminding O’Neil of his dislike for the planet.

It took some time to cut through the bullshit of greetings and hospitality. When O’Neil finally got Jackson to come look at the artifacts, he had been on planet for almost three hours which was two and a half too many.

“Tell us what this is.” O’Neil laid out two heavy tomes of gold sheets, and an odd-looking little pillbox. Jackson gawked in fascination at them, reverently taking one of the tomes. He started mumbling in the Abydosian dialect, drawing a grunt and then a cough to cut him off. “English, if you please,” he said with heavy sarcasm.

Jackson let out an exasperated sigh. He set the tome down and inspected the pillbox. “They are books unlike any I have ever seen, but ones referenced in some writings by the various scholars that funded so many digs in the twenties. Or not referenced, per se, but actively mentioned. One paper I recall reading was done by a foremost authority….”

“The point, Doctor Jackson.”

“Alex O’Connell reported that these books had incantations that caused strange and unusual happenings, that he witnessed as a boy. They were supposedly recovered from Hamunaptra before O’Connell’s birth, by his parents.” He pressed in four places, and the ‘pillbox’ opened to form an eight-pointed star. “Knowing what we know now, I would wager that they were actually voice commands for Goa’uld technology.”

“Usefulness now?” O’Neil asked.

“Leave them with me, and I’ll let you know.” He met the officer’s eyes as he quirked a smile. “Unless you’d like to stay? Skaara would appreciate it.” When he saw the colonel frown, he shook his head. “Come back in two days, or I’ll send someone with it.”

“Two days.”


End file.
